Free Birds Fanfiction
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Er... don't really have a title for this. Ahem.. anyway, this is basically just a little Reggie/Jake thingy/re-do of the ending. Sort of... and uh... I don't know what I did with this story, so go easy on me, okay? *winces* Summary and info inside. And... er... enjoy?


Free Birds Fanfiction

* * *

Words: 1052

Warnings: Cute, fluffy yaoi, and a different ending to the movie Free Birds.

Summary: What if the place Reggie truly belonged wasn't with Jenny, but with Jake instead?

A/N: Okay, okay... so... while I do like this pairing a lot, it's kind of hard to write. So beware, this may be the only story of Free Birds that I will actually ever write. If you guys want more, then... please say something, because to be honest, I'm a little self conscious about having written this. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

We did it, we actually did it! Jake and I... we saved Thanksgiving and finally got turkeys off of the menu for good. And let's be honest, everyone would rather have pizza on the table than turkey, right?

It was a time for joy, I knew, because everyone was happy and relieved. But then... why did I feel so empty inside?

I stood there, looking around, and I watched everyone: the turkeys, and the Indians, and the pilgrims... they were all happily eating the best cheese pizza money could buy... or that a turkey can get for free, anyway.

I should be happy... I saved everyone from disaster. So why wasn't I?

The answer to that question was actually, really, simple. And I knew it from the moment that I watched Ranger and Jake 'dancing' around each other for the last slice of pizza in one of the boxes. Because along with the empty feeling, I felt something hot and bitter inside me; it felt like lava was coursing through my veins, burning me up.

Jealousy... I think, even though I'd never felt jealous in my life before.

And then... just like that it was replaced by something else as I stood before Jake, frowning. We were both off on the sidelines, as everyone else ate and talked and had fun. I felt even less happy as I watched him.

"You... you're really leaving then?" I asked, feeling my chest tighten and I barely had a clue what was happening. I mean... I wasn't a genius, but I wasn't so much an idiot either. Despite what my future selves told me.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile and it nearly melted my heart. "It's my destiny, to help those in need, remember?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down. "I thought your destiny was to save turkeys from Thanksgiving?" My voice was soft now, and I couldn't make it any louder, for fear it would break if I did.

"Not just the turkeys, Reggie." He answered, placing a hand on my shoulder and I felt defeated. "You can always come with me, you know?" He bent down a little, tilting his head, and I looked back up at him.

I was torn, to be honest. I wanted so bad to go with Jake, but what about Jenny and the flock? They needed me, didn't they? "I... I don't know... Jake..." I mumbled. You know, maybe in the long run, it's me who is the coward. Not Jake. I can't even gather the simple courage to do something about this situation. All I could do was watch as Jake nodded, removing his hand and he smiled.

"The offer is always open for you, Reggie." He said and then he walked away.

And before I knew it, Jenny, the flock, and I were all standing before Jake and Steve. And Jake was ready to go.

"Are you sure you won't stay here with the flock?" I asked him, hoping he would change his mind. But I knew he wouldn't.

"I'm a turkey of action, Reggie." Jake answered, and I felt a small pang to the heart.

"Well then," I choked out, "I guess... this is goodbye." I clenched by hands and looked down, looking up when he put his hand on my shoulder once more. Jenny looked back and forth between us, but I paid no attention to her.

"No, Reggie," he said softly, "goodbye's are just hello's, carried across the wind until our paths intersect once again." He said and he actually sounded a tiny bit smart for once. I couldn't help but smile at that, and I hesitantly put my hand on his, my heart feeling heavy.

"That's beautiful..." I said before coking on a laugh, "and confusing." He laughed and I couldn't help but doing so as well, closing my eyes when he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

He set me down, and pat my head, something I nearly flinched to, and Jenny chuckled beside us. He turned around and began walking up the steps, ready to leave now. I opened my mouth to say something, to call him back, to do anything, but I couldn't.

I wanted to go with... but the flock needed me... Jenny... needed me...

Right?

I looked away from Jake and my gaze caught Jenny's as she rested her hand on my shoulder now, and she offered me a smile before nodding her head towards Jake. The other turkey was already on the last step.

"Go..." she murmured, pulling me into a hug, "we can take care of ourselves." She said and my eyes widened for only a second before I hugged her back and I grinned, tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, Jenny..." I whispered back, "for everything." I pulled back and kissed her on the cheek before turning towards Jake, who had turned back, his wing raised as he said his final goodbye.

"Wild, undomesticated turkeys of the past..." he started and smiled, his eyes dropping down to me, "I'll never forget you."

And I knew he wouldn't forget me, because I wasn't letting him leave without me. "Jake!" I finally said and ran up the steps, just as he turned around. And I'm sad to admit, and a bit embarrassed, that I tackled him into a hug, both of us falling to the floor of the time machine. "Don't... don't leave without me..." I added in a soft voice and he laughed, hugging me back.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Reggie," he said and the door to the machine closed, Steve's voice piping up.

"Where would you like to go, Jake?" He asked and Jake smiled down at me.

"Wherever we are needed, Steve," he answered, "Wherever we are needed."

And I'd never felt happier in my life.

Turns out, I wasn't such a lone wolf after all. And it turns out, the place I truly belonged, wasn't with Jenny or Ranger, or in the colonial times.

It was with Jake.

And I'm glad that I realized this, because honestly, I don't think I could imagine my life with him now. Especially not after everything that's happened.

And really, who could ever imagine a better life than traveling through time and space with their best friend?

* * *

So, you like? If you do, let me know~ I'd love to hear what you guys think of it!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
